1. Field of the Invention
An improvement on the common draw latch which, while allowing normal adults to open or close it at will, inhibits its use by people not possesing the degree of coordination normal to adults, i.e. children or mental defectives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drawlatch is a device which enables any person to open or close the opening locked by it without the use of a key. If a person can reach it he can open it. In a number of cases, e.g. medicine cabinets or kitchen cupboards, there is however a need for a latch which will not allow access to certain people. The alternative to a latch is a lock, which requires a key. The key itself tends to be mislaid and sometimes to get into the wrong hands. The act of locking and unlocking the lock and inserting and removing the key is often inconvenient.